


Her.

by tashicarus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clementine (Walking Dead) - Freeform, Clementine/Louis - Freeform, Clouis, F/M, Fluff, Louis (Walking Dead) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashicarus/pseuds/tashicarus
Summary: His love for her, from his perspective and point of view.





	Her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ep3 really screwed me up so here have this! This is my first time writing something so I'm very sorry if it's not that good!!

**Clementine.** _**That's her name...** _

 

That girl is truly something. I've never seen such a magnificent being, and I was absolutely intrigued as soon as I met her. 

She's so strong, yet so fragile. So hard, yet so compassionate. She's like this hyrbid of all things good and strong in the world.

I can't begin to imagine what she has been through out there. I grew up in the safety of these tall brick walls...although I have seen my fair share of death, it is nothing compared to the things she has witnessed. Her beautiful golden eyes have seen so much filth in this putrid world, yet they still continue to sparkle.  

Her warmth is something I will always cherish. Her soft touches, her steady voice, everything. I love everything about her to the fullest, because deep down I feel as though I can lose her at any moment. 

I remember the night she first kissed me. The night she told me that my freckles put the stars in the night sky to shame. The night she told me she believed in me. All of those nights made my heart swell and yearn for her even more. She is something I truly cannot live without. Her and AJ have brought so much joy and light into my life. I became a parental figure and a life long partner, something I never thought I deserved in this world.

_**Oh, how I wish I could tell her these things.** _

How I wish I could pour out my heart to her every second of every day. I wish I could just whisper sweet nothings into her ear, telling her how truly magnificent and special she is. How much I love her.

_**I can't.** _

Dorian cut out my tongue when I was on the Delta boat. I was talking too much. I wasn't just randomly talking, no. I was begging for them to spare the others.

Spare  _her._

_"Please let them go. Don't harm them, especially not her. Take me. Turn me into a soldier, do what ever you want. But please, don't touch them."_

I suppose I took my voice for granted. I can't sing anymore...the one thing that always calmed my soul has been stripped from me. My voice was taken from me. I remember saying her name one last time before the searing pain took over.  _Clementine._

_**I am healing.** _

She has been so supportive ever since the incident. Trying her best to understand me, scavenging for pen and paper so I can convey a message to her and the others. I may have lost my own voice, but now she is my voice. I play the piano, she sings. Someone asks me something, she answers. Hell, her and AJ make my jokes for me. What did I do to deserve them...

To deserve  _her._


End file.
